The Life Story of Savannah Silverheart
by lostsoullonelyheart
Summary: I didn't know how to categorize this, so don't blame me if the ratings are wrong. Angst because she is a very depressing child and T because she can be a very rude one. May contain HBP spoilers!
1. Poetry Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognise from anywhere else (cannot be bothered to list references to everything I might possibly mention) I do however own Savannah.

Life Story of Savannah Silverheart

Prologue

She stands there with a lost expression on her face,

Cannot keep up with everyone elses pace,

Shes left alone, very far behind,

Left to think through clouds of troubled mind,

Ignoring all traces of pain and shame,

With a heart decribed by her name.

Please review, it makes my day! I did used to write fanfiction under another name, but it got too much, and I had no free time(taking up too many activities, in school and out, plus homework, food and sleep). I'll try to update often, but do understand it will be hard. I'm only 13, gimme a break.


	2. Hogwarts Express One

Disclaimer was on the Prologue, do I really need to state it again? Oh, fine. I don't own Harry Potter or anything that you recognise, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

The Life Story of Savannah Silverheart

Savannah Silverheart had been standing on the platform for half an hour, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to come along. Her mother had insisted on dropping her off early, and her dad had been murdered, so his opinion couldn't be shared.

It was around 10 o'clock when the train finally arrived, and a man emerged from the driver's cab regarding her with a frown.

"Aren't you a bit early, Miss?" He asked.

"You can try telling that to my mum if you like, but don't expect to come out unharmed." Savannah replied. The driver turned away quickly, clearly not comfortable with the conversation, and climbed back into his cab.

'Serves him right,' thought Savannah coolly.'Shouldn't have stuck his bloody nose in.'

She boarded the train, and sat down in the coach nearest to the back, and brought a diary from the bag she'd been carrying (a black bag with a snake embroidered on it). It was the only thing in this world that knew her feelings, except for Savannah herself, of course.

She began to write, her raven-feather quill dashing across the page:

_I don't get why I'm being sent to this stupid school. I know enough spells and potions: Why not just aid The Dark Lord now? He would have another loyal servant in me, I am sure. But my mother says that I am to go to Hogwarts to spy on Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, and to aid Severus Snape._

Savannah stopped for a minute, thinking, and fiddling with the inkpot. She wondered why she had been sent after him. She snapped out of her daze about five minutes later, and began again.

_I don't see why this Snape character can't just do his job. Why does he need me to help him? Voldemort is restored, I don't see why he can't take this castle down himself. Dumbledore, from what I hear, is a senile old coot. So why can't somebody just kill him?_

Savannah slammed the book shut and slid it into her bag as a cleaner entered.

"Aren't you a little early, my dear, the train doesn't leave for another half-an-hour."

Savannah sighed; how many more people were going to ask this mindless question?

"My mother dropped me off early, she has things to do that she says are none of my business."

The cleaner, an elderly woman with a kindly attitude, offered to keep Savannah company, but Savannah refused, replying, "I don't want to keep you from your work, your pay would probably be docked. I don't want that on my conscience."

"That's very sweet of you, dear. I hope you don't get too lonely."

And with a warm smile that made Savannah shudder, she left, gently closing the compartment door behind her. Savannah slumped into her seat, thinking.

'Does Dumbledore know I'm coming to spy on him? If he does, will I be thrown out? I can't contend with humiliation. What if I make friends with people and they turn me into a Dark Lord fearer? I'm not scared of him, he might have powers no-one else has, but I'm sure as hell not scared of him. What if I _FALL IN LOVE? _God, that would be scary, I don't contend with emotions like happiness and love, either. Too soppy and disgusting.'

Savannah continued along those lines of thought for a while, finally concluding that she had been driven to insanity by this tedious undercover job.

'My mothers going to pay for this... Mark my words.'

Please review! I didn't expect to get a chapter up so quickly, but I guess my love of writing has overcome my need to do my homework. I hopw you aren't disappointed. Oh, and one other thing, please don't review telling me my chapters are too short. I know all too well that my chapters aren't half as long as people expect, but I can't write for elongated amounts of time, and it takes me a long while just to write stuff like this, with bad ideas and changes of plot and plan, and random insanity.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, everything that I use that you recognise from the books belongs to J.K. Rowling. Oh yeah, and I'm not sure if they do have changing rooms there, but I think they would have. I mean, in the movies, they suddenly have robes on in the changing of scenes.

Meeting Harmony

As fellow students flocked on to the train Savannah sighed, and slumped back in her seat, spindly arms folded, sharp eyes glaring at anyone who dared look through the window of the compartment and gawp at her.

After everyone had got on the train, it moved. 'About time,' Savannah sighed. Suddenly, a knock at the door made Savannah jump and stare at the person who disturbed her. A girl around her age with browny red hair, slightly pale face and lean build trembled as she spoke, "Umm, would you mind if I sat with you? E-Everywhere else is f-full."

"Sure," came Savannah's cold response. The girl came in and sat down. She sat straight up, as though under inspection, hands knotted in her lap, still trembling.

"I haven't seen you around before," the girl plucked up the courage to speak again, "Are you new to Hogwarts?"

Savannah surveyed the girl, wondering how much to tell her.

"Yes, I'm new to Hogwarts." She replied, without any explanation as to why she had came to Hogwarts so late in her education.

"Oh, I'm Harmony. Harmony Deep." Harmony offered her hand. Savannah stared for a moment, then took it.

"Savannah Silverheart." she said, deciding this girl might just be trustworthy.

"When do we change into our robes, when we get into school?"

Harmony relaxed a bit more in her seat, leaning her head against the wall.

"No, no. We get changed here, on the train." Savannah emitted an expression of alarm.

"There are changing rooms, but it's a long journey, it doesn't matter when we change. Did you want to change now?"

"If you like."

Harmony hastily got up and led Savannah to the changing rooms at the opposite end of the train to the Prefects Compartment.

For the first time, Harmony got a good look at Savannah. She had black hair, a good few inches past her shoulders, yet not reaching her slender waist. She had very pale skin, and was a little shorter than Harmony, but not by much, and had sharp green eyes that seemed to pierce through your skull, into your mind. She was quite well-developed in the bust department, something Harmony couldn't help blushing about when she noticed. She turned away quickly.

'Savannah is extremely pretty,' thought Harmony, comparing her beautiful black locks to her own chestnut ones, her lovely curvy figure to Harmony's flatchested body. She sighed, and threw on her black robes on over her plain black T-shirt and her olive green gypsy skirt.

Savannah on the other hand, had other things on her mind. Her thoughts were on Harmony, yes, but not her hair, or her bust. She was wondering how much to let slip, how trustworthy Harmony was. She pulled her robes on over her black dress and scowled, seeing a bunch of giggling girls bursting in, wearing very short skirts and tight tops.

"Oh look, a new girl. Come on girls," Mandy said, parading up the changing rooms like she owned them.

"Hi, you must be new. I'm Mandy. Mandy Mourngrove. My family own Mourngrove Perfumes. Our latest perfume, Bewitched, sold out almost as soon as it hit the shelves!"

"Do I look like the kind of girl who would give a-"

Mandy smirked, but interrupted, "Anyway, what _are _you doing with _Harmony Deep_? If you want a good reputation in Slytherin, you don't want to hang around with her."

Savannah turned around, and told Mandy Mourngrove just how much she didn't care whether she had a good reputation with people like _her. _After that, she then swiftly grabbed Harmony's wrist and dragged her out of there, a stunned look across both Harmony's and Mandy's faces.

When they were a good way away from the compartment, Harmony stopped and stared at her. "You can't just do that! She's the boss of Slytherin girls! You don't mess with her!"

"I believe I just did mess with her. And I don't really care what social status she comes with. I _hate _popular people. Stuck-up snobs."

Harmony sighed, and started walking again, Savannah following at a slower pace. When they got back, Harmony took out a manga book she had borrowed from her muggle studies teacher for the holidays. Apparently, they had originated from Japan. Harmony thought that the drawings were beautiful. She looked at Savannah, who was staring out of the window with a bored expression on her face. Savannah looked like the double-agent, beautiful, but deadly.

The rest of the journey went quickly, with Savannah sitting silently, staring out of the window; Harmony reading her manga book, and looking up at Savannah every once in a while.

The driver began to speak, his voice drifting through the compartments: "We are approaching the station, leave your bags on the train, they will be taken to your dorms."

Savannah lazily got up and snatched her bag from the seat beside her. "Come on then, I suppose we'd better go," she said, stalking through the door; Harmony, stuffing the manga book into her bag, followed.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years!" called a giant man with wild hair and beard, clutching a lantern. "Oi, Miss Silverheart! You're to come with us!" he called.

Savannah scowled, and strode up to him, muttering, "See you later," to Harmony, who scurried off to the carriages in order to get a seat.

"Who are you going to sit with now, Miss Silverheart?"

Savannah replied, "I'll go on my own."

Hagrid smiled, and said that Savannah would never be able to row the boat to the castle alone.

"Yes I can, I'll show you." Savannah glowered at the innocent if rather dim first years who were staring at her, and clambered into a boat. While everyone else was rowing, Savannah did a little spell to make the boat moved. The first years 'ooooed' and 'ahhhhhhhhed' at the magic Savannah was able to do. Savannah reached the school before everyone else, and waited, smirking, as the first years climbed out of their boats.

Hagrid got out of his own boat, and walked up to the huge doors of Hogwarts. As he passed the smirking Savannah, he muttered to her, "Well, you've certainly proved yourself."

He then banged on the doors, and Professor McGonagall came and opened them.

She led the first years and Savannah into the Entrance Hall.

"I am Professor McGonagall, and I teach Transfiguration, and I am Head of Gryffindor house. In a moment you'll be sorted into your houses. Smarten yourselves up a bit by the time I get back." She looked pointedly at a timid little girl who was covered in white cat fluff, who cowered under Professor McGonagall's glare.

Savannah stood there looking bored, until a poltergeist floated into the room and tried to throw a water balloon at her. She caught it, and turned around to face him.

"If you try that again, believe me, you'll regret it, poltergeist." She stared him out, and he fled away.

Professor McGonagall, who had entered the a few seconds before, coughed loudly. Savannah, slid back into the line of students waiting to be let into the Great Hall.

"If you'll all follow me, you can get sorted by our sorting hat. Now, this is the Great Hall..."

R&R, I love to hear from people. No offense meant to popular people, I'm just comparing them to whats they are like at our school. Famous for being stick-thin and horrible to people like me, who are overweight. I might have made Mandy too Barbie-like, a stereo-type American TV-Programme popular person. I will make her a lot more evil within this story, believe me. I'm trying to get the point across, that she is a horrible chavvy cow. I do hate chavs. So sue me. Oh yeah, and to get the times right, Mandy is a seventh year. Savannah and Harmony are fourth years, and this is during Harry's fifth year.


End file.
